


Werecat as pet.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Full shift Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Werecat Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: En un mundo donde los hombres lobo son conocidos y dominan todo, suelen tener otros seres sobrenaturales como mascotas, incluso a hombres lobo débiles y sin manada.Talia arrastra a su hijo a la tienda de Alan Deaton para que deje de ser un ermitaño solitario.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 127





	Werecat as pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer tener en cuenta:
> 
> \- Es un mundo donde los hombres lobo son conocidos y dominan todo. Teniendo como mascotas a otros seres sobrenaturales o incluso a hombres lobo sin manada.
> 
> \- Los humanos están prácticamente extintos.
> 
> \- Cuando un ser sobrenatural se transforma de su yo animal a su yo humano, tiene la ropa con la que se transformó en un principio, por lo que nunca se quedan desnudos.

Derek ha sido arrastrado a la tienda de Alan por su madre con la excusa de “no puedes seguir solo, Derek”, “una mascota será buena para ti, Derek” o “no queremos que acabes de ermitaño virgen en mitad del bosque, Derek”, y nunca va a admitirlo, pero su madre da miedo cuando la dicen que no, por lo que no ha tenido otra opción.

—Talia, me alegro de verte. —Dice Alan abriendo la tienda media hora antes solo para la Alpha de Beacon Hills. —Derek, cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra ver que sigues vivo.

Derek frunce un poco más el ceño y se queda detrás de su madre mientras ella habla con Alan sobre cosas que no le interesan, Derek está más centrado mirando el suelo, pensando en formas en las cuales podrías haberse escondido mejor en su casa.

Porque si, se escondió debajo del coche esperando a que su madre se fuera de su cabaña, engañar el olfato de un Alpha es difícil, pero Derek es terco como la mierda, por lo que no dudó en intentarlo. Fracasando estrepitosamente, todo hay que decirlo.

—Derek, ¿algo que te interese en especial? —Pregunta Alan, y como Derek estaba pensando en formas de escapar de la tienda sin ser visto, no puede evitar responder sinceramente.

—Si, irme de aquí. —Susurra Derek ganándose una colleja de su madre. El Beta rueda los ojos y mira los hábitats sin ver nada que le llame la atención. —Nunca he pensado en tener una mascota de estas.

—Bueno, te voy explicando si quieres. —Dice Alan, y Talia asiente por su hijo, yendo más cerca de los hábitats. —Este es Jordan, es un hellhound, 26 años en nuestra edad. Sano y en edad de procrear.

—No. —Dice Derek de inmediato. Odia el fuego y tener un hellhound es de imbécil. Alan asiente y pasan al siguiente hábitat donde lee “Scott”, y la cara de asco de Alan hace que directamente ignoren al cachorro dormido. Midiendo la situación por la cara de Derek, Alan se salta a un Kanima, una Banshee, un Coyote y varios más, hasta que Derek jadea y se queda quieto frente al penúltimo hábitat del lugar. Dentro, hay un gato marrón dormitando bajo un parche de luz, ajeno a todo.

—Oh, a tu hijo le van los retos, Talia. Este precioso hombre gato o werecat es Stiles, un joven adulto perfectamente sano, pero un poco juguetón, terco y cabezota. —Dice Alan abriendo la puerta del hábitat para entrar y sentarse al lado del gato, que se despierta, se estira y luego maúlla de forma ruidosa. —Stiles, transfórmate por favor.

Derek lo ve venir, Alan evidentemente no, porque ahora tiene la marca de las garras de Stiles en la mejilla mientras el gato se va hacia una enorme cama y se tumba en ella, de espaldas a Alan.

—Cariño, ¿no quieres otro? —Pregunta Talia mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, pero Derek huele la diversión saliendo de él. Derek no puede parar de mirar al gato, y se esta muriendo de ganas por saber cómo se ve en su forma humana, por lo que niega y señala a Stiles.

—No, quiero a Stiles. —Dice Derek, y Alan parece aliviado cuando sale del hábitat y prepara los papeles de compra demasiado rápido. Talia parece satisfecha mientras paga todo por su hijo mientras este sigue mirando al werecat desde el cristal que da al hábitat, por eso no se pierde el momento en el cual Stiles vuelve a su cuerpo humano, vistiendo unos pantalones cortos y holgados.

Derek traga duro al ver lo hermoso que es el gato como humano, tiene la piel pálida, unos lunares que quiere recorrer con la lengua y dios, sus enormes ojos marrones que lo miran con la travesura grabada en ellos. 

—Se te está cayendo la baba. —Dice Stiles, y Derek se sonroja al darse cuenta de que ha hecho el amago de limpiarse cuando no era cierto, generando que el werecat se ría de él, mostrando un pálido y perfecto cuello. 

Derek se niega a decir nada, pero cuando su madre vuelve a su lado y frunce la nariz, el Beta quiere huir del país. Con un gato en la maleta.

—Ya está todo, cariño. —Dice Talia, y Derek asiente antes de darse cuenta de que su madre está mirando al gato. —Yo soy Talia, seré tu Alpha, y este gruñón de aquí es mi hijo Derek, vivirás con él en su casa de ermitaño en mitad del bosque.

—No es una casa de ermitaño. —Murmura Derek rodando los ojos y frunciendo aún más su ceño, pero Talia lo ignora entrando en el hábitat y siendo recibida por un jodido ronroneo. Su madre ayuda a Stiles a guardar sus cosas en una mochila de Batman.

—Espero que tenga internet en esa casa de ermitaños. —Dice Stiles, pero Derek ignora el resto de su parloteo, ya que es su turno de entrar en el hábitat para marcar a Stiles con su aroma y ponerle el collar que Alan le ha dado.

Derek entra, acaricia la mejilla de Stiles, y traga duro de nuevo al sentir la suave piel de su werecat, y cuando está por ponerle el collar, da gracias por su reflejo esquivando las garras de Stiles que iban directamente a su cara.

—A mi madre no la has arañado. —Dice Derek frunciendo el ceño y aprovechando el puchero triste de Stiles por haber fallado, coloca el collar, cerrándolo con magia para que sólo él pueda quitárselo. 

—Tu madre me cae bien, tu no. —Dice Stiles cruzándose brazos, pero acurrucándose en el pecho de Derek, ronroneando suavemente al darse cuenta de algo que le hará dormir sus siestas sobre este Sourwolf. —Pero eres malditamente cálido.

Derek no se derrite ante el abrazo de su werecat, no lo hace diga lo que diga la cara de su madre y su sonrisa de “te lo dije”. El Beta alza en brazos a su werecat y camina detrás de su madre, ignorando los consejos de Alan para cuidar a su gato, él puede con un simple werecat.

.

.

.

.

.

No puede con un simple werecat. 

Derek está agachado en el suelo de su cocina tratando de sacar a un Stiles transformado en gato de debajo de un mueble, y lo único que está consiguiendo son arañazos y bufidos molestos.

El Beta lleva con Stiles en casa una semana, y ha sido una buena semana. Lo han pasado bien, se han conocido, Stiles ha gobernado su casa fácilmente, ha cambiado los muebles a su gusto, a obligado a Derek a contratar internet, internet de cable y muchas cosas más, se ha apropiado de la cama de Derek, de su armario, de su sofá, de su televisión… Y Derek es feliz, ya que le encanta su werecat. Por ello, estando en su nube de felicidad con su nueva mascota, ha pensado en mantener su guarida limpia para su werecat, por ello ha aprovechado que estaba dormido para pasar la aspiradora.

Spoiler: a los gatos dormidos no les gustan las aspiradoras.

Stiles se ha despertado tan rápido, que Derek no ha podido evitar las garras clavándose en sus partes privadas antes de ver una bola de pello marrón escondiéndose en la cocina mientras Derek se quedaba arrodillado en el pasillo durante quince minutos.

—Stiles, lo lamento, por favor sal de ahí abajo. —Suplica Derek, y con un bufido molesto, ve a Stiles salir por el otro lado, ignorando a Derek con su cabeza en alto y la cola tensa, patea la aspiradora con su pata trasera y se queda en el sofá limpiándose el pelaje. —Stiles, no sabía que no te gustaba la aspiradora o los ruidos fuertes. —Dice Derek, recibiendo una mirada que puede traducir a un “¿eres tonto?” de un gato enfurruñado. —Si me perdonas, te compro patatas fritas rizadas. —Añade Derek, y en menos de cinco segundos tiene un Stiles muy humano lamiendo su mejilla.

—Añade un maratón de sexo y acepto. —Dice Stiles, y bueno, eso no es ningún problema para Derek. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa para mantener feliz a su mascota, y si para eso tiene que tener sexo con él, bueno, ni que llevase toda la semana haciéndolo. Para nada.

Derek camina hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta con una sonrisa hambrienta en el rostro.


End file.
